Rendered speechless
by brayzen
Summary: a talent show leave some speechless


Gimmie more-- Britney spears

Everytime they turn the lights down  
Just wanna go that extra mile for you (you you)  
Public display of affection  
Feel's like no one else in the room

We can get down like there's no one around  
We'll keep on rockin' (keep on rockin')  
We'll keep on rockin' (keep on rockin')  
Cameras are flashing my way  
Dirty dancing  
They keep watchin' (they keep watchin')  
Keep watching

Feel's like the crowd is saying  
Gimmie Gimmie More (...)

Center of attention (even)  
Even when they're up against the wall  
You got me in a crazy position  
Flat on a mission  
You got my permission

We can get down like there's no one around  
We'll keep on rockin' (keep on rockin')  
We'll keep on rockin' (rockin')  
Cameras are flashing my way  
Dirty dancing  
They keep watchin' (they keep watchin')  
Keep watching

Feel's like the crowd is saying  
Gimmie Gimmie More (...)

I just can't, control myself  
More, they want more  
Well I'll give them more

Gimmie Gimmie More (...)

Gimmie Gimmie More (...)

The students cheered, some standing clapping wildly at the stage. Apparently Ernie Macmillan was a

closet comedian, well, a now out of the closet comedian. As the din subsided the lights began to dim

until it was completely black. Just then a beam of light shown down on a cloaked figure sitting in the

center of the stage.

As the song began the figure slowly spread their legs apart. One leg planted firmly in front of them the

other began to be exposed as the person slowly pulled the fabric up.

Anticipation built as the students wondered who the cloaked figure was.

Stiletto Mary Janes over white knee-high stockings came into view and then skin, beautifully sculpted

legs glowing under the stage light. Standing quickly, pivoting on the exposed leg , the other was brought

up to rest on the chair causing the robe to open further . Thus baring a mid-thigh length plaid skirt.

Reaching up the figure began to unclasp the robe letting it hang open. There hidden was a plain white

button down over which were tiny suspender straps held securely to the skirt. Removing the hood the

robe slide effortlessly to the floor.

Mouths hung open.

Instead of an identity there was a masked woman who's hair had been tied in a twist.

As the music progressed she transfixed them. Her hands slowly explored her sides as she swayed in time

to the rhythm. Bringing her hands slowly down her abdomen, sliding down her thighs. All of a sudden

she squatted bringing her hands to her knees and pulling them apart abruptly.

Mouths hung open further.

She then arched her back popping a few times before she stood hips rising while she sticking her bum out

swinging up bring her hand up to bite her finger provocatively while she did so.

Clicks resounded as mouths snapped shut.

Making her way off the stage to walk amongst the crowd, all eyes followed. She came up to the Hufflepuff

table first. A 5th year boy, Rory Michaels, she pulled him up to stand. Turning around she pressed her

back to him and slid down. Slowly rising her hips to slide against his pelvis. Then moved on leaving him

there to slump back in his seat dazed.

Boys gulped as she passed, each hoping they would be next.

Ravenclaw. Chad Danning, Leaning over his shoulder she blew into his ear, then ruffled his hair as she

walked away.

Shudders passed down spines.

The Gryffindor boys edged on their seats disappointment followed each as she passed them one by one.

Next target. Ronald Weasley. She grabbed his tie and pulled him up. Gripping his tie tighter she pulled him

closer. Letting go of his tie she rested her palms on his chest and slid down. Then rose slowly ending the

caresses as she moved on.

Ronald Weasly fainted.

Keen eyes followed as she rounded the Slytherins. She paused and dropped once again bouncing on her

heels in time with the music. When she got up and proceeded to move forward a had shot out and pulled

her into non other than the lap of Draco Malfoy. Smiling she traced her finger over his jaw line, leaning

in as if to kiss him. Taking this as a cue he also leaned his eyes drifting shut. Just when he thought their

lip should meet the weight on his lap disappeared and a hand was pushing his chest away. Eyes opening

to see a her curvaceous arse gently swinging as she returned to the stage.

Snicker were aimed at Draco.

He decided then that he would pursue this woman who had escaped his notice before hand.

When she reached the stage the music was beginning to die down. Turning to face away from the audience

they watched as her hand came up and removed the mask letting it fly to the right of the stage. Then

reaching up she pulled at the tie in her hair. Turning quickly to let the momentum to undo and release her

hair to its full extent.

Silence.

There stood Hermione Granger.

Draco's mouth hung open.

Not one cheer.

She smiled as she turned her back on the crowd.

-one pair of stiletto MJ's $60

-one muggle CD $20

-rendering the Hogwarts student body speechless-- Priceless

-making Draco speechless /with mouth gaping-- Even sweeter.

fin


End file.
